There has historically been a continuous struggle between consumers and third parties with respect to sharing information. On the one hand, by acquiring information relating to the consumer, third parties such as advertisers can tailor ads or other solicitations to be appropriate for the consumer, which, ultimately, can be beneficial for all parties involved. However, on the other hand, advertisers always want to reach consumers, yet oftentimes a consumer does not want to be bothered by the advertiser. Thus, many consumers simply refuse to sanction any sort of information sharing that might lead to unsolicited, unwanted, or inappropriate solicitations.
One particularly coveted type of information associated with consumers is profile information, and specifically transaction records, histories, or the like. Conventionally, there are many ways to utilize transaction histories of a particular customer such as to verify a transaction or provide feedback, however, advertisers or vendors generally only have access to their own transaction data with that customer, but not transaction data between that customer and other vendors. Moreover, such information, even if kept private and not shared, can be useful to the customer herself, but traditional means of obtaining the data in a useable format has been difficult or inefficient and generally involves manual data entry that is prone to mistakes or deficiencies due to common treatment of such data entry as a low priority task on the part of the consumer.